


Word Association

by hitmewiththatfanart33



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatfanart33/pseuds/hitmewiththatfanart33
Summary: Patton is frustrated with how oblivious Logan is to his flirting, so he decides to confess his feelings to him in a unique way.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796293
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Word Association

Being around Logan made Patton want to scream, slam his head down on a desk, and then whine about it hurting— which, notedly, he did. Quietly, and very _very_ frequently.

He was just— just so _clueless_. Perfect, but clueless all the same as he hardly looked at Patton, always absorbed in a book, giving short answers and acting completely oblivious to his advances. It was all school-work and kind smiles and friendship. Well... well maybe Patton wanted more than friendship, and maybe Logan should be as comprehensive about his feelings as he was about science.

Those things paled in comparison to the smile Logan would flash him every blue moon, the little twitching smirk hidden behind the roll of his eyes when Patton made a pun (which were mostly about science and other smart things to impress him), and every time the soft nerd would gently help him with difficult class-work. Even the excited or sassy way he adjusted his glasses when he knew a lot about something made Patton ache to connect their lips, sometimes even Logan's back to the wall, but he'd _never_ say that out loud, never thinking about it too long. And _god_ don't even get him started on his shocking blue eyes that popped against the black of his shirt and hair and pale skin and— He was staring again.

Patton was like a puppy when it came to Logan, always following him and just begging to be noticed. He'd even bring him tea from their English teacher's room every morning just for his praise, his smile, his thanks. It was a pain to get to school that early, but knowing Logan would be there was motivating enough. So he was there, every morning, and he knew exactly the way Logan liked tea.

And with all this, they'd gone from acquaintances to close friends from the beginning of sophomore year to now: the second semester... of junior year... friends. If Patton weren't in the presence of Logan himself right now, he would have twitched.

What was he thinking? Inviting Logan over on an impulse when the bell had rung in Spanish class— in which Patton had spent the whole time flawlessly reading from the textbook, answering all of the questions, and working extra hard in the one class Logan remotely broke a sweat in to impress him— was a dumb idea. Sure, Logan had been over to his house before, but this was different. This was when Patton had begun realizing just how bad he had it for his friend after repressing it for _so long_. This was after he'd told Virgil (the keeper of all his secrets and worries) about it, and Virgil had suggested Patton tell him that he loved him in Spanish. It wasn't a bad idea, but he wanted to do something _Logan_ was good at. So he thought of something better and was actually considering it.

"Patton?" Logan lilted with a deep, humming voice he could melt in.

His head snapped up. Logan had set down his thick book with new pages that Patton was sure smelled amazing, just like Logan himself, and his head was tilted a little to the side.

"You haven't interrupted my reading once this entire time," he noted in a teasing way that indicated Logan loved the interruptions, and that they weren't interruptions at all, but a happy excuse to do something he enjoyed more than a book.

Was it that obvious? He smiled sheepishly, a little pink in embarrassment. "Sorry," he apologized. He toyed with the rough fabric of his navy skinny jeans on the knee for a moment, trying to make his brain work in the slightest to repair the awkwardness. Suddenly, the right idea popped into mind. "Come with me," he ordered.

Hastily, Patton grabbed his down comforter, and unlocked his window to slide it up. The metal was a nice, cool temperature to match the breeze outside that indicated it was March. He threw the blanket so that it sprawled out over the roof tiles, knowing he'd regret this because of plexiglass, but he could always wash it, and began to crawl through the window. It was dangerous, he knew, but he was feeling adventurous tonight.

Logan hung back, crossing his arms and cocking his head in confusion at the view of Patton's denim-clad butt— not that he was staring or anything— making it the rest of the way through the window. What was he doing? He knew what he was doing, but he wanted to know _why_.

Patton turned around once he was safely resting on the blanket on the roof. "Coming?" he asked hopefully. He didn't want to look stupid for climbing out onto his roof if Logan wasn't coming.

"That's really not safe—" Logan weakly tried to protest.

Patton smiled fondly. Nerd. "Are you coming or not?"

Logan sighed, rolling his eyes and crawling out to join Patton. It's not like he could resist those eyes or the pull of the spring-night air anyways. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight anyways, which they'd purposely stayed up for, and Patton had known it was one of Logan's favorite things, so being on the roof was perfect. Even if it did make him a little nervous.

Once Logan had joined him and laid down on his back like Patton was doing, he nuzzled up close under his shoulder and into the side of his chest. Take risks, right? They'd been physically affectionate before, anyways, so it wasn't _too_ odd. He could hear Logan's heart this way, pounding a rapid and steady rhythm that even Patton knew was a little fast compared to normal, and it made him... hopeful. A little flustered, but still hopeful.

Logan looked down at the top of his head and the dirty-blonde hair that was fluffed there, sure his chest was burning red, and he hesitantly wrapped an arm around him to hold him closely to his side. The sky was lovely like this, regardless of the fact that light pollution hid but a few speckles of light.

"Nice, right?" Patton mused softly. They weren't looking at each other, it being hard from this position, so Logan trained his eyes on the endless expanse of black, while Patton stared off at some oak tree in his neighbor's yard.

He hummed in response. Patton still had yet to explain his silence, instead apologizing about it before hurriedly escaping to the roof. "Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet tonight... Did I do something?" he inquired.

"I'm perfect, and so are you," Patton cooed. His fingers lightly ran up Logan's ribs absentmindedly, making the nerd shiver and not from the cold. What excuse was there, and how would he transition to the cheesy declaration he planned on making? "Just tired, that's all. And you seemed pretty into that new book, so I was giving you space. Must get annoying with me always rambling," he laughed nervously.

Logan allowed himself to softly brush his thumb back and forth on Patton's shoulder, listening to him spout nonsense. Of course he was into the new book, but books were tangible and moments with Patton weren't. Besides, he was more into Patton anyways, and his 'ramblings' were what Logan loved. They were entertaining, they were cute, and they filled in the silence he certainly left. He was never quite good at conversation, so it was nice to have a friend that was.

"I'd much rather listen to you. The book can wait... I should really just stop bringing them altogether," he noted, adding quietly, "I like it when you talk."

That brought a swelling feeling of joy and fondness into Patton's chest, and he went a little pink, his insecurities knocked down for the time being. "Let's compromise. Word association?" he offered, pushing past his anxiety. It wasn't difficult to maintain, it was somewhat conversation, and both their voices would be equally heard. Plus Logan liked it anyways.

"Of course. You go first," Logan easily answered. Life felt so comfortable and easy with Patton. If he didn't feel like talking, Patton would let him read, if he wanted to listen, Patton would speak, and if he grew bored, Patton would drag him out onto a roof in perfect weather to play a word association game. They fit well together. Where had Patton been all his life?

Patton had thought this out. He'd get Logan to say it, and if he chickened out or Logan reacted negatively, he'd play it cool. Hopefully he could just get the right words. "Pupil," he spouted.

"Eye," Logan retorted.

Perfect. "Heart," he baited.

It was too easy for Logan. There was truly only one thing on his mind. "Love."

God he hoped Logan got this one, or it was all for nothing. "Emotional," he chuckled to make it a joke. Come on, Logan. Come on...

This was a running gag between them, that Patton would cry over even the slightest glimpse of something cute. "You," he teased. He was too busy living in the moment to realize what he'd said, and he watched the sky with a content smile as he waited for Patton's response... which never came. Did he say something?

Patton finally gathered the courage and the right words, knowing Logan was cunning and had incredibly good memory. "And what were the last three words you said?" His heart pounded, and his greatest fear was Logan leaving because he was weird or clingy or hyper or... or anything his mind could come up with, really. But Patton was sure Logan would be uncomfortable around him after this if he didn't feel the same. That just couldn't happen— he couldn't be that bad at reading people, could he?— because it'd crush him if it were true.

It all hit Logan like a wave strong enough to sweep you off your feet, tumbling helplessly in the water. Had Patton— was that intentional? It was too precise to not be.

His silence stretched out an eternity, choked on his voice, never once stopping to believe that someone like Patton would... Would...

Patton lifted his head, shifting his body in Logan's hold and craning his head up to look at his face. "Lo?" he nervously asked. His hand found its way to the fabric of the shirt that wasn't his, and nervously shifted it between his fingers without noticing he was doing it.

All it took was one look at Patton's fearful face, eyes wide behind his glasses, before he closed the space between their lips to use their mouths for something better than word association.

He never was one for words anyways. 


End file.
